dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre:' 빅토리아 송 / Victoria Song. *'Nombre real:' 宋茜 / Song Qian. *'Apodos:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Vic omma, Barbie Kung Fu, Queentoria, Diosa de Asia, Queen of China. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Provincia de Shandong, China. *'Etnia:' Han. *'Estatura:' 1,68 cm. *'Peso:' 53 kg. * Signo del zodíaco: 'Acuario. *'Signo del zodíaco chino: 'Conejo. *'Grupo sanguíneo: A. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment. Biografía Victoria Song nació en Qingdao, China. A la edad de once años se mudó a la capital del país, al ser admitida para estudiar en la prestigiosa Academia de Danza de Beijing y se especializó en danza tradicional y étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de danza en Septiembre de 2007 en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM Entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación, modelaje, canto, baile, entre otras cosas en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Ancient Love Songs (Hunan TV, 2017) *August Not The End (2017) *Ice Fantasy: Destiny (QQ Tencent, 2017) Aparición Especial *Ice Fantasy (Hunan TV, 2016) *Beautiful Secret (Hunan TV, 2016) *Cocoon Town Legend (GTV, 2013-2014) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *Reversal Life (2018) *Legend of the Ancient Sword (2018) *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Dramas *''Li Luo Song'' tema para Ice Fantasy (2016) *''Star Star Tears'' tema para Beautiful Secret (2015) *''I belive'' tema para My Sassy Girl 2 Colaboraciones *''Loving You'' - Zhou Mi (2014) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (Hunan TV 25/03/17) *Ace VS Ace (2017 como MC especial) *Tmall Beauty Awards (28/02/17) *Iqiyi Gala Night (03.12.16) *Tmall 11.11 Gala (10.11.16) *Noonas Over Flowers (2015, versión china) *Ding Ge Long Dong Qiang (2014) *SBS ‘Clenched Fist Chef’ (2014) *Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *KBS "A Song For You" (20.07.14, junto a Amber y Luna) *Music Core (05.07.14, como MC especial) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13.04.14, como MC) *Glitter (KBS, 2013, con Kim So Eun, como MC) *Go! F(x) (Mnet, 2013) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17.08.13, como MC invitada) *Family's Dignity Full House (16.08.13) *HBTV Superstar China (21.07.13, Ep 3, como juez invitada) *The Voice Korea 2 (31.05.13) *Amazing F(x) (MBC, 2013) *Blind Test 180 (05.03.13) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' '' *Top Magic Show (16.08.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Idol Star Olympics (26.07.12, junto a Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17.07.12 y 24.07.12) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Weekly Idol (11.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Radio Star (11.07.12) *Come to Play (09.07.12) *Beatles Code 2 (03.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28.06.12, como MC, junto a Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25.06.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15.06.12, junto a Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17.05.12) *The Voice of Korea (04.05.12, junto a Krystal) *The Best Couple (24.11.11 y 01.12.11) *The Best Couple (05,12,19,10,11, junto a Amber) *Happy Together (29.09.11) *Star Couple Challenge (12.09.11) *OBS News (02.08.11, junto a Amber y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03.02.11, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03.02.11, junto a Sulli) *Star King (2010- E284 - Presente) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29.12.10) *Night Star (19.12.10) *Strong Heart (14.12.10 y 21.12.10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14.11.10, junto a Krystal) *Love Chaser (30.09.10) *7-Day Miracle (02.09.10, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (SBS, 20.08.10) Ep. 8 *We Got Married (MBC, 19.06.10 - 17.09.11, con Nichkhun) *Invincible Youth (KBS, 18.06.10 - 24.12.10) *F(x) Koala (MBC, 2010) *Hello f(x) (YStar, 2010 Vídeos Musicales *Not Alone - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Agape - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX (2011) *Let You Go - The TRAX (2010) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Samsung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) Anuncios *'2017:' Glico Pejoy *'2017:' Syoss (champú) *'2016-2017:' Olay *'2016:' Haibao.cn *'2016:' 遮天3D (mobile game) *'2016:' Pink Ribbon Campaign *'2016:' LOEWE *'2016:' Chanel N°5 *'2016:' 桃花源记2 (The Legend of Shangri La 2/The Tale of Peach Blossom Spring 2) *'2016:' DELL *'2016:' Nike *'2015:' SK-II *'2015:' Coach *'2015:' Tencent Live Music *'2015:' Adidas *'2015:' Baskin Robbins (con f(x) menos Sulli) *'2013-2014:' TonyMoly (con Super Junior M) *'2013-2014:' Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ) *'2013-2014:' Lovcat (con f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Spao (Super Junior y f(x)) *'2013:' Center Pole (con Won Bin) *'2012:' Spao (Super Junior) *'2011-2013:' IPKN Cosmetics *'2011:' Caribbean Bay (con 2PM) *'2011:' Smoothie King Drink (con Sulli) *'2011:' Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *'2011:' Cafe Real/Jardin Coffe *'2010-2012:' Eithtoo (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *'2010:' Elite's School Uniform (con f(x) e INFINITE) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (con Sulli y Krystal) *'2009:' Infinitely Yours Seoul (con TVXQ y Super Junior) *'2009:' LG Lollipop (con f(x)) *'2009:' LG Cyon Chocolate Phone (con f(x)) *'2008:' Samsung LCD TV *'2008:' Samsung Anycall (Any Dream) (con Bi Rain) *'2008:' Spris Winter (con Lee Jun Ki) *'2008:' Smart S Line School Uniforms (con SHINee) *SoCool Como escritora *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao Premios * 2017 Sina’s Weibo Awards Night: Breakthrough Actor Award (Ganadora) * 2017 7th China National Drama Awards: Popular Actress Award (Ice Fantasy) (Ganadora) * 2016 Mobile Video Festival: Broadcast's Influential Figure Award (Ganadora) * 2016 Weibo Fan Festival: Celebrity of the Year (Ganadora) * 2016 Fashion Galaxy Jumei Award Ceremony: All-Rounded Goddess Award (Ganadora) * 2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival: Most Popular Actress (Ice Fantasy) (Ganadora) * 2016 Weibo Powerstar Award Ceremony: Mainland Most Popular Actress (Ganadora) * 2016 The LeEco Night: Actor with the Most Potential (Ganadora) * 2015 Sohu Fashion Awards: Popular Female Celebrity Award (Ganadora) * 2015 Popular Female Celebrity Award: Asia Popularity Award (Ganadora) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Entertainer of the Year (Nominada) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Live Act (Nominada) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Female Artist (Nominada) * 2014 Goddess of Asia Awards: Goddess of Asia (Ganadora) * 2014 14th Top Chinese Music Awards: Weibo Popularity Award (Ganadora) * 2012 4th China National Drama Awards: Best New Actress (When Love Walked In) (Ganadora) * 2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: Popularity Award (We Got Married) (Ganadora) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Second Prize (花腰新娘) (Ganadora) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Prize (畫聆) (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x). **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina Principal. *'Educación:' **Academia de Danza de Beijing. *'Idiomas:' Chino (Fluido), Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Intermedio), Japonés (Básico). *'Familia:' Padre y madre. *'Etnia:' Han. *'Casting: '''2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'Hobbies/Especialidades: Le gusta cocinar, modificar su ropa, tejer, ir de compras, es buena en danza tradicional China, Jazz y posee una gran elasticidad. *'''Apodo: '''Luz de Sol, Reina, El Milagro de China * '''Color favorito: '''Negro. * '''Animal Favorito: Perro, debido a su lealtad. * Tipo ideal: Un chico alto, que no fume, pueda hablar su mismo idioma * Le gusta: ' El café, comida sana, samgyupsal, la cocina de la abuela, cosas brillantes. * 'Ídolos: Faye Wong, Ziyi Zhang. * Dibujo animado con el que aprendió coreano: Pororo. * Su primera compañera de habitación fue Sulli. * Piensa que la mujer más bella de Corea es Song Hye Kyo. * Le gusta el helado de Té verde. * Su comida favorita es el Samgyupsal. * Su canción favorita es La cha TA. * Si tuviera un súper poder le gustaría que fuese la invisibilidad. * Alivia su estrés con comida. * Puede dormir cómodamente con sus piernas separadas. * Su primer beso fue antes de convertirse en una estudiante universitaria con un chico con el que salió por dos años. * Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. * Su nombre verdadero''' es Song Qian. El CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró ''Victoria.'' *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain. Como ella aún no dominaba el coreano, utilizaban un traductor. *Cree que la más atractiva en F(x) es Amber por su encanto varonil. Dijo que si tuviese que casarse con alguna miembro de f(x), sería con Amber, ya que por su masculinidad tiende a comportarse como un hermano mayor quien te cuida y molesta al mismo tiempo. * Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla en su drama porque hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba su idioma natal (chino). *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, sus fans realizaron un proyecto de caridad. Donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *Ocupó el 2º lugar de la lista: "Top 5 estrellas femeninas de Corea que se convertirían en buenas esposas y madres". *Aprendió coreano leyendo cuentos de "Pororo", de ahí viene su apodo "Pororia". *Es muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hace. * Cuando f(x) viaja al extranjero por giras, siempre lleva medicina para las demás, por lo que es considerada la mamá del grupo. *Sus piernas son consideradas unas de las mejores del K-Pop. *Ella y Krystal son consideradas las más fashionistas de F(x). *Según sus cercanos, ella es una persona con un buen corazón, noble, sensible y puro; una buena persona que se preocupa por todos los que la rodean (familia, amigos e incluso colegas). *Gracias a ella, el grupo es muy popular en China debido a que su popularidad en aquel país ha crecido en el último tiempo y se ha convertido en una idol querida debido a su cercanía con la gente. *Tiene más de 22 millones de seguidores en Weibo. *Es una de las ídolos que posee el mejor rostro sin maquillaje. *Ocupa el lugar N°80 en la lista de "Los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2013" según la famosa revista '''"''TC Candler".'' * En el programa "Go! f(x)" Amber dijo que por lo general Victoria y Luna son el alma de la fiesta ya que las suelen hacer reír con sus bromas y las mantienen entretenidas. Ver aquí * Durante su aparición en "KBS A Song for You", f(x) se encontró con un comentario de un fan extranjera diciendo: "Me gusta f(x) porque no tiene el concepto sexy como los otros grupos de chicas." A lo que Victoria agregó: "No creo que alguien tiene que usar necesariamente una falda corta o revelar su piel para lucir sexy." * Victoria fue nombrada como la 'Diosa de Asia' ('Goddess of Asia 2014'). * My Sassy Girl 2 va hacer su primer trabajo como actriz en Corea y su primera película. * Protagonizará junto a Cha Tae Hyun "My Sassy Girl 2" (secuela de la famosa película My Sassy Girl). Comenzó a grabarla el 29 de Septiembre del 2014. Se estrenará en Mayo del 2015. * El 21 de Diciembre del 2014 Victoria ha demostrado que es hermosa por dentro y por fuera al donar en su totalidad lo recaudado de su bazar que realizó en el SM Town Coex Artium a la UNICEF.. * Chae Tae Hyun elogió la actuación de Victoria en la película "My sassy girl 2". * En Happy Together 3 Cosmic Girls, Cheng Xiao reveló que Victoria es su modelo a seguir . * Se reveló que ella va estar en una drama Chino con Bi Rain. * Victoria fue nombrada una de las mujeres mejor vestidas del mundo, de entre las estrellas de la música pop, por la revista Vogue 2016 ver aquí. * Debido a que últimamente Victoria es muy popular en China la gente habla sobre que es muy rica, sin embargo ella ha dicho en varias ocasiones que no lo es. * Se rumoreó que estaba saliendo con el actor chino Yang Yang, sin embargo desmintió esa información diciendo: “Actualmente, estoy soltera. Conozco mi propia situación. Me niego a ser parte de la manipulación de la prensa”. Enlaces * Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Weibo Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActriz Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1987